Never Too Late IMPROVED
by BRRIII
Summary: Remake of my other  and crappier  version of this story!  If you haven't read it, please don't!  I'm kind of ashamed by it.  Besides, this is pretty much the same plotline, except better constructed, and I actually plan on finishing this one.  READ!


_**Well, this is what some people have been waiting for. Very few, but maybe some! This is... Never Too Late, NEW AND IMPROVED! If you haven't read the other one, I encourage you not to! This one will be 20 times better, and you'll be getting pretty much the same story (: As for those who have read the other one, I know it wasn't that good, but I want the best for you guys! AWWWWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHH (inside joke) Anyways, ONWARD AND FORWARD!**  
><em>

_This world will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I don't belong  
>Who would have guessed it<em>

Yeah right...

_I will not leave alone  
>Everything that I own<em>

I promised I wouldn't...

_To make you feel like it's not too late  
>It's never too late<br>_

It's not.

_Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<em>

Please don't

_Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<em>

Way too often, it seems.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late_

No one will ever see  
>This side reflected<br>And if there's something wrong  
>Who would have guessed it<br>And I have left alone  
>Everything that I own<p>

If only it was worth it.

_To make you feel like  
>It's not too late<br>It's never too late_

Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

The world we knew  
>Won't come back<p>

I dream that it might some day

_The time we've lost  
>Can't get back<em>

We really can't. Ever.

_The life we had  
>Won't be ours again<em>

This world will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I don't belong

I would've guessed it...

Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late  
>Maybe we'll turn it all around<br>'Cause it's not too late  
>It's never too late (It's never too late)<br>It's not too late  
>It's never too late<p>

I tuned the radio down to a low roar and leaned back in my chair. That song is my anthem, my brother's too. I find every time I listen to it, the more hope I have to get things back to the way they were. The way that they should be. But hey, you can't always get what you want, right? In that case, hey, I may have a normal life! Maybe my brother would somewhat sociable! But heck, why stop there? Maybe we'd have a mother!

Yes, I do have a brother, a twin in fact. We do look alike, besides him being slightly larger than me, but our personalities are completely different. He' so... sheltered. Not in the sense that he's never seen pain or sadness, but in the sense that he's so worried about seeing it, he just doesn't let anybody in. Because he feels like the second he does, he's dead.

But he wasn't always like this...

There was an event that occurred which drove him to become so lifeless. Years ago, five to be exact, our mother was kidnapped. Not only was she taken away, but Fang watched the whole gruesome incident with his very own eyes. He saw the kidnapper, watched him grab our mother and take her away, but he was so in shock, being 8 at the time, that he just stood, frozen.

But that's to be expected from an 8 year-old staring at a man large enough to swing a grown woman over his shoulder and walk out of the house with ease.

But ever since then, he's never been able to talk to anyone. I guess he took all the blame on himself. He was eight, it's not like he was just going to jump on the man and hold him down long enough for our mom to run away. He didn't even know what was going on, I'm sure. But he has almost literally never talked to anyone since. I can name only two people he talks to on a regular basis: me and Iggy.

Iggy's his best friend, and has been even before the incident had occurred. He was there, supposedly holding Canine while he cried at one point. Trust me, if you saw my brother, you'd know why that sounds peculiar. However, not impossible. Bottling up all that emotion has to have effects; I mean, you can't just keep all of it to yourself. Sometimes you have to just tell someone, anyone. Truthfully, I've done it before.

Anyways, more about myself. My name is Billy, and I'm pretty much the exact opposite of Fang, despite the similar appearance. I'm actually kind of popular in today's social hierarchy, and I interact quite well with others. I've got three best friends I'd lay down my very life for, a girlfriend who I'm really interested in knowing more about (we just started going out), and I've actually formed a little band with aforementioned three best friends.

Our band is called Forever Till Never, which is a poetic justice of sorts in our lives. We were all kind of solo artists before we met each other, and every time we'd perform, we'd rock whatever area we're strong in. But the other areas kind of ruined our songs. When we asked when they thought we'd make it, we all got the same response, coincidentally. "Never." And so, once we formed our band and saw how our styles complimented each other, we made a band name. Forever Till Never. You'll get it if you just think about it.

My brother has his own music career of sorts, however not in the same genre. My band is kind of a rock-style band, while he's a solo artist more interested in hip-hop and rap. He's actually really talented, but he doesn't seem to think so. He says he goes on stage, says what he feels, and it just happens to rhyme. The fans, however, may disagree. I've met multiple people who insist that he's the best artist of his time, maybe even before his time. And I can't say I disagree.

We both perform at a little bar down the street. I know what you're thinking, "You're 13, what are you doing performing in a bar?" Well, I can explain that in two words. We're good. The owner love us; we attract guests. Actually, more people came to see us than one that were actually interested in purchasing items. But he fixed that with the rule stating you can't stay in the bar for more than half an hour without buying something. He makes a profit, and we get stage time. No pay, just fun.

"Billy," I heard from my father. I jerked up right in my seat. I was sitting outside in a little building my brother and I used for writing music. It was big enough for my band to practice in, but small enough not to let things get too distracting. It was pretty awesome if you ask me. Anyways, I need to get inside now, or I may not get a chance at a record deal...

**_ REVIEW! :D IF you don't have anything to tell me as to advice or criticism, just tell me that you love me! Or tell me that you're excited that I'm redoing it! ANYTHING will be appreciated dearly :D_**


End file.
